Field of Stars
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: What if a ballfield were not the only thing to be built. What if the Second Jedi Temple was as well. You would have Field of Stars
1. Chapter 1

Field of Stars

On a farm in the mist of the planet Naboo Luke Skywalker lived with his wife Mara and their son Ben. One day while working in his fields that had once belong to his father he Heard a faint voice. "If you Build it He will come." This was repeated and repeated over and over for days "If you build in he will come." Luke thought who is this voice talking about and what am I suppose to build. He decied it was finally time to tell his wife about what he was hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had worked hard to keep his small farm afloat. He knew that his brother in law Han Solo had helped in do so only because he was in love with Luke's sister Leia and that was the only reason that a couple of years ago after taking over as a member of the bank where Luke had received a loan from he had not called it in. However time keep slipping away and Han could not hold off Lando Caleriasian and his other partners any longer. So why would he listen to this voice that was partically telling him to go into more debt to build something he did not know anything about.


	3. Chapter 3

Mara was waiting for her husband on the poarch with a cup of Lemonade since it was the Summer time and Luke said to his wife "Did you hear anything just now or did you call for me out in the field?"

"No Ben is asleep so he wouldn't make much noise" Mara said

"No not Ben I thought I heard you or someones eles voice calling for me" Luke said.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"If you build it he will come" Luke answered his wife.

"If you build what and who would be coming" asked Mara and to that Luke just shrugged at her.

Then he heard the voice again and looked out onto the field while doing so"If you build it He will come." Then Luke for a moment sees what this voice means. Where most of his crop of grain and moisture are planted, It was a second Jedi Temple a new one to replace the one destroyed by the Sith and the person who was to come back was Qui-Jon Gin. One of the greatest Jedi's ever to have lived. His father when he and Leia where young had told them both every night before going to sleep about the Jedi. His father… It was the first thoughts of the man in five no now it was closer to ten years. Can it be that long. All this was suddenly painful for Luke as his mother Padme had not survived the birth of her two children and his father Anakin had raised the two on his own. Then when they were 18 they had gotten into an argument about of all things the Jedi and Qui Jonn Gin. Who Luke had found out was not at all like his father had told him, always obedient. The Truth was that Qui Jon was in fact stubborn and did not in anyway come close to living up to the standards that Anakin had told Luke and Leia about. The exact words were coming into his mind right now. "How can you lionize a man who was a told fraud to what you believe in. I can't respect or speak to a person who tells their son a lie for so many years and when confronted with the truth refuses to except it and I won't talk to a person who will." It would be the last thing Luke ever said to his father as he walked out of the house. Two weeks later Leia found him living in the rooms of an inn and hotel. She was the one to tell her brother that their father had died. Luke was heart broken semi conviced that it was his actions that led to his fathers death. He took over the farm that his parents had started on Naboo.

A year after his fathers death he meet Mara and after a years courtship they were married by the same holy man that had married Luke's parents. Ben was born on their one year anniversary. The eight year old had never known his grandfather and Luke had always regretted that.


	4. Chapter 4

Naturally when Mara heard who she thought her husband meant Mara thought Luke had gone out of his mind. Mara said "You mean that guy who died in what people refer to as the duel of the fates. That crazy guy who got everyone believing in prophecies, that is the man you are talking about. No absolutely not you are not building anything out their on or wheat and corn fields. No we are already behind on the bank and the only reason they have not foreclosed is that one of the bank boards members is your brother in law."

"I know but Mara"

"No now we are not going to here anymore of this"

Then she here's "If you built it he will come"

Thinking it is Luke Mara says "Stop that!"

"Stop what I didn't say anything"

Then Mara heard the voice again and since she was standing right in front of him this time Mara knew Luke had not done anything. Then Mara had a similar vison that Luke had and then was convinced to let him build this temple even though it could bankrupt them by eating up at least half of their crop.

The next day Luke had begun to go to work with Ben at his side tearing up the wheat and cornfield. Though they lived in a very rural area some people did come by and say to him "What are you thinking you are going to lose your farm if you do that" Even Leia and Han had tried to stop him Han saying "I will not be able to get you out of any more jams with my partners if you do this."

Luke's mind was made up he was doing this and he would tell his son why. "Qui-gon Ginn was one of the greatest Jedi in the galzxy. It was said that he would have been the greatest of Jedi masters had it not been for his distrust of their most sacred of rules. He thought that these rules were outgrown and wanted to change society for the better but before he could he was ensnared and killed by a mysterious enemy called the Sith.

Ben of course was enthroned with the story of the Jedi and the two of them went on building the temple. It was built quicker then he every thought. Somehow instead of two years it took two months. When it was over Luke Mara and Ben waited. Waited and waited for two whole weeks and nothing. As Luke was about to take his plow sheers and start ripping up the temple he saw something or someone come out of the rest of the cornfield the person or thing said "Don't give into anger so easily that is the way to the dark side my padawan."

It was Qui-Gon Jinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui-Gon looked around and pick up a lightsaber. "I think I need some practice? Would you care to help me out my young friend" Calling to Luke.

Luke had not picked up a Lightsaber for a practice duel in years. Only single hand practice that he hoped one day to pass on to his son so he agreed right then and there to the practice match. However while dueling with the legendary master he asked "Why sir was I chosen to be the one to bring you back?"

Qui-Gon was so happy to be back that all he had heard was the crashing of the lightsaber and not one word till it was over. "I was a Jedi the way Jedi's were suppose to be have once and for that I became arrogant. I did not fall to the Dark Side but I forgot the humbleness of teamwork and when I died was cast into a place that was not one with the Living Force or the Dark Side."

When he had finished Luke asked the old master if he wanted to spend some time inside the house with himself Mara and Ben.

As Qui Gon-Jin stood upon the edge of "I would love to my Padawan" and began to take a step closer then realize he could not

"What is the matter" Luke asked.

"Whatever it was that was able to bring me back this time will not let me pass where this Temple will be. What has happened to me is a wondrous action and I it seems am to be content with that" Qui Gon-Jinn said. Luke wanted to apologize for his faith in the force do to his doubts because of the fight with his father over the years had not made it stronger so that Qui-Gon could go on. Qui Gon-Jinn said "My Padawan please do not judge on what others faith in me was. This is enough in the Living Force tonight. Can I return here?"

"Oh course I built this Temple for you?" answered Luke

"There are others you know. Just so you won't have to always be there for my exercises" said Qui Gon-Jinn

"There more that want to come I will be find with" Luke said.

The old Jedi said nothing but when he had disappeared into the corn and moisture which was the rest of Luke's crops the same voice Luke had heard once before returned and said "Ease his Pain."


	6. Chapter 6

Luke stood there be wildered "Ease his pain? Ease whose pain? Whose pain am I suppose to ease wasn't risking my farm and getting ridiculed by my neighbors enough?" was what he thought on the way back to his house. Mara was there to greet him

"Luke did you see the pamphlet that Ben brought home about the meeting tomorrow night?"

Half listening and half still try to comprehend what had just happened out in the field after Qui Gon-Jinn had left "What was that Mara?'

"I was talking about the meeting tomorrow night at Ben's School. People are so frightened they are talking about banning books which are unpopular and are by strange men that may have had connection to that Jedi language or culture.'Luke wife said bfore noticing her husband was not looking okay "Luke what is it"

Luke answered "IT is something that I heard Qui-Gon say as he left tonight into the field. He said ease his pain but he was gone before he could tell me whose pain he was talking about"

Mara said "Luke it is best not to dwell on this it will drive you crazy.we have to go to this meeting tomorrow. Maybe all you need Farmboy is to sleep on it to figure out whose pain it was that he was talking about." However even though she was saying this Mara was a little anooyed and wondering what it was that this ghost was willing to go to make Luke do what he wanted.

"Yeah maybe your right let me just say goodnight to Ben and I will be in bed and ready to sleep soon enough" Luke said and did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mara and Luke arrive to the School house gymnasium where the meeting is taking place the blast of the Jedi had already begun.

"The Jedi were a bunch of selfish group of boys who never thought of anyone but themselves. It just seemed like they wanted to help others' a woman named Jocacasta cried. 'And the men we are here to ready to ban tonight. Men one is an alien. The ones we are here to ban tonight Mace Windu and Yoda were the most selfish ones of all"

When the woman named Jocacasta says that Luke once again hears "Ease his pain" He wanted to tell this to Mara but she had already started to scream at the woman

"The Jedi were not selfish. In fact they did everything they could to help us"

"that so lady. Well are they gonna help you when your farm does not turn a profit because your husband built them a temple even though there aren't any Jedi's left" Jocacasta said.

"You want to take this outside lady" Mara said the Luke grabbed her and said "Mara we have to go now"

"Luke what are you doing. I was about to destroy that book burning mind wiping witch and so her for what she really is" Mara said.

"I know what 'Ease his pain' means.

"What?" his wife asks.

"It has to do with Mace Windu. I got to find out where he's been all these years. Maybe there is the reason why I was chosen to rebuild the temple." Luke said. Then opened the door to star vehicle for his wife.

"But what does Mace Windu have to do with you or that Temple?" asked Mara.

"That is what I am going to find out" Luke said them drove the two of them home.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke went to the local Yavin IV Library and then to the one on Corusant to try and find anything he could on Mace Windu. What Luke found shocked him. Windu had picked not only that there wold be a Chosen One but that Qui-Gon-Jinn had said that it was a small child which he had found and that, that child was Anakin Skywalker. For years Windu had recorded Luke's father in one of his many Journals.

"Mara this is amazing.' Luke said to his wife as he found out more about Windu's life. "While he was writing the tale of himself and Anakin Skywalker the Temple was destroyed Mace Windu went into seclusion barely surviving the attacks of this new enemy of the Jedi Darth Sideous. From a unknown place of origin Windu wrote for the the last time that he and Anakin Skywalker held off this Sideous as long as they could but that the instruction of the temple was to much for him and that the Jedi were to be no more. Rumors have it that he was last seen in the Naboo capital of Theed I wonder why my father never told either Leia or myself of this man?"

Mara replied as the went into their house "Great Luke that is just great however the bills are pilling up and I do not think your brother in law is going to wait and since what we did to the field ate up half of our farm"

"What are you saying Mara?" Luke asked.

"I am saying that we are not bringing in enough capital and Han and his partners may put us out onto the street.

"Are you intending to talk to this Windu at a sabacc tournament or something."Mara asked

"Mara why would you say that"

"By the way is Theed where your mothers comes from?" Mara asks

"Yes why" answered Luke

Well I had a dream about you talking to this ebony colored man at a Sabacc game…

"Was I keeping score of how many points each team had and having a plate of soup?" asked Luke

"Yes" answered Mara

"I had the same dream" Luke said

"I'll help you back" Mara said then both of them went to the master bedroom and began getting outs bags which Luke would need.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Luke once he had gotten to the Naboo capital of Theed almost forever to find the recluse Mace Windu. He had to bribe people he did not know and use up most of his space full to find the place. Windu however lived in a small apartment building under the strange name of Jack Sams. He knocked on the door a grizzled darker skin man older man appeared from behind the door. "Yes what is it? The man said.

"Mace Windu? My name is Luke Skywalker and I…

"There is nobody here by that name he died a long time ago" the he started closing the door.

Luke held the door open "Sir my name is Luke Skywalker and you fought with my father during the clones wars. I have come all the way from my farm on the other side of Naboo alienating my wife and child in the process and I think that you are supposed to come with me."

"Are you kidnapping me or something?" Windu asked

"No I am not kidnapping you" Luke said

"Then get out" Windu said.

"You changed from what ever my father thought of you, you have changed" Luke said.

"Yes I suppose I have peace love and Jedi mine Use the force" Windu says throwing Luke out of the apartment.

Luke on the other side of the door remembers the old light saber which was in his pocket that was once his father and decided to play rough with the man who did not want to be found. "What are you doing here?" Windu said as Luke came into the room with his hand in his jacket.

"I want you to come with me to tonight's Sabbac challenge and I will not take no for an answer" Luke said.

"So you are kidnapping me?"

"Just for tonight afterwards if you want you will never see me again. You wrote once about how you and my father fought off the separatist in a last ditch efforts of the Clone wars. I need to know what happened back there that has hurt you so much" Luke said.

"I will go with you if it will get you off my back. There is just one problem however" Windu said.

"What is that"

"I never wrote anything about Anakin Skywalker's last attempts to save the old republic. We were not even in the same place the night it happened" Windu said to a shocked Luke.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke though shocked by this statement was still accompanied to the Sabbacc match by Mace if only to get him off of his back and so that Mace could go on with his life as he had known it for over the last 25 years. When they entered the gaming hall Luke asked Mace "What do you want?"

Mace answered "I want for the younger generation such as yourself to stop hunting guys like me down looking for answers because we don't have the right ones. I live on a very modest income from my days as second in command of the organization which the New Republic would probably tax me any how more then I have already been taxed since the Empire came to power and fell!"

"No I mean what do you want?" Luke said pointing to the concession stands.

"Oh a dog and some kind of hard drink. Hey I have not had one in over 25 years give me a break" Mace Windu said.

The watched the Sabbacc contest in the middle of the seventh game Luke first heard and then saw something that flashed on the board. Obi-wan Kenobi then the board read _He never did fulfill his masters expectations in the training of A. Skywalker and it has haunted him ever since. _Luke quickly wrote down the message then asked Mace "Did you hear or see that"

Mace answered "Hear or see what?"

"Never mind' answered Luke 'Whenever you want to go we can go."

"Fine then lets go" answered Mace.

When the space cruiser got to Mace hidden apartment under the name of Jack Sams Mace when he got out of the cruiser said "I wish I still had your passion for life Luke misguided though it is it is still a passion. What was it that you heard or saw at the Sabbacc game tonight?"

"It said the man has done enough time to let him go" Luke answered ready to turn around and head back to Mara and Ben.

However when the Cruiser was turned around Mace Windu was in front of it and would not get out of the way all that came out of his mouth was the shout of "OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

Luke got out of the cruiser "You saw it' he screamed 'You saw it. Its okay to admit it. It is what caused me to find you. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes it means we are going back to Tattoine to find Obi-wan Kenobi! One of the most gifted and infamous Jedi that there ever was!"


	11. Chapter 11

Before heading to Tattoine the two men first went to the great Library in Corusant to see of what could be learned about Obi-wan Kenobi. Mace had tried to forget in the over twenty years that had taken place he was not useful in describing Obi-wan to Luke except to say that Obi-wan was the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon-Jinn himself and that he somehow did not live up to the expectations after Qui0Gon had did which the rumors say lead in into solitude on the dessert planet.

"My name is Jocasta, May I help you" the head Liberian said.

"Yes we are looking for any information on an Obi-wan Kenobi who use to be a Jedi" Luke said.

"Oh Ben Kenobi he still uses this place as a mailing address in case there is any one out there who needs to get in touch with him" Jocasta said.

"I believe his name is Obi-wan" Mace said

In a whisper Jocasta said "Oh that's Ben like I said he is mostly a recluse nowadays does not want to be found if absolutely necessary so Ben did a little reworking of his name and you have a hidden Jedi."

Luke said "Why is it that you are being so open with us?"

"Because can just feel that you and Mace Windu are suppose to find him and help this galaxy. If you just give me a minute I will have the address." Jocasta said


	12. Chapter 12

The address turned out to be in a cave like house on the planet of Tatoine. However the man at the bar who owned the place that Kenobi rented said that his tenant had been gone for a month like he had done every time like clockwork this time of year and did not know when he would be back. The Tavern owner kept saying that for the last 30 years or so Kenobi had been working as some kind of strange doctor and one day just became a what he called a super recluse for people usually want to leave Tatonine not come to it unless they are running away from something.

Mace then pull seven 500 credit dollars from his change purse and interrupted the tavern owner "So could you give us a map to the place and let us in it is vital that we see him."

"I guess if all you want to do is look around and since you are willing to spend so much on a recluse apartment you have not come to steal what little possessions he actually has. Tell you what I will let Mister Skywalker is that what you said his name was"

"Yes" answered Luke

"I will let him in while you and I Mr. Windu haggle on what the price will be for you staying the night because there is a law here that says no space ship can leave past this time of day."

Luke was let in by one of the waiters in the tavern and began to look around. There was not much to look at just the simple things then Luke noticed a woman's necklace made with an emerald in side it. It looked just like…

"Who is there" a voice startled Luke.

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" Luke said.

"No that is my name. What are you doing with that. Come to take an old man's mementoes from his friends" Kenobi said.

"No it is just I thought I saw something like this before in a hologram back home of my mother and father" Luke said.

Kenobi looked at the young man. There was something familer about him. Again he asked what is your name?"

"Luke Skywalker my father was…."

"Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amiadala was your mother. Why did I not see it before? Come young man why have you come all the way here to track down your parents old teacher" Kenobi said.

Luke answered "A voice from the past Qui-Jon Jinn who has said there is a way to once again make all Jedi's dream come true."

"Son After the Jedi were disbanded I was disgraced I wished to the Force that it would not be like that and asked what will I do with the rest of my life. Chance brought me here to this part of the galaxy after your mother funeral. That and the fact that your father did not want me around any more once the funeral was over. I took your mother emerald necklace as a reminder of her. Now I realize that it was foolish and I want to return it. I came here to heel the sick for the last twenty years. Now you tell me of a place where my old mentors told you that dreams come true. My dream would be to reunite with my old Jedi buddies and say that I am sorry to your mother and father. So I almost believe you when you said that but my own doctor tells me that I am dying and that I only have 48 hours to live so it will have to stay a dream. Please take the necklace I know you will not wear it but if the Jedi do make such a comeback please take the emerald and use it for the basis of your light saber" Kenobi said.

"But your wish" said Luke.

"Son if I did not come here and help the few in this community that would be a tragedy so I do not think about what have been. It will have to remain a wish" Kenobi said. Then Luke left the old man to spend the rest of his days how little they were in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke go back to the inn where he and Mace were staying late after the talk with Obi-wan Kenobi. When he awoke Luke called Mara and she told him "Luke Han and his partners were here and because of what we did with the field they said they were sorry but they will have to foreclose on us."

Luke answered "Alright just let me bring Mr. Windu back to his home'

"No I am going with you to Naboo with you. I have to see this Temple at least" Windu replied.

Luke spoke into the holophone "Mara we are coming home"

On the space flight back to the farm on Naboo Mace asks Luke about what it was like having Anakin Skywalker as a father. Luke answered "He would tell me about how great the Jedi were. Then we would dull with the Light Sabers when I would want to go out with my friends. Leia got to do whatever she wanted to. I guess because dad did not know how to deal with a teenage daughter. Anyway light saber action got to be as fun as taking out the trash so one day I stopped and said…'

Mace waited a moment and asked "What did you say?"

"I said I could not respect a man who believed in an organization that was all about order but whose favorite and in this I was talking about Qui-Gon-Jinn was a maverick in that order. Then I left the house never to come back so long as he was alive" Luke said.

"But you knew that Qui-Gon wasn't a Maverick the way most use the term. Why did you say it?" Windu asked.

"I was 18 or 19 and I wanted my father off my back. Never got a chance to make it up to him. He never got to see any of his grandchildren either. I can't bring him back either" Luke said.

"So the least you could do was to bring back his hero. Now we know what everyone purpose is here but mind.

The two took turns driving in twelve hours swifts back. When Luke was driving early in the mourning and actually on the planet Naboo itself he found a young man hitchhiking on the side of the rode with of all things a light saber in his side pocket Luke said out loud to himself "I need all the help I can get right now" and told him that he would be able to take him to at least Theed if necessary.

"Thanks by the way. I am looking for a place for Jedi to train. I have heard stories where Padawans Jedi can work all day to so they can learn to be Jedi at night. Do you know of places like that?" the stranger said.

"Yeah we are going to a place like that? What did you say your name was?" asked Luke.

"Oh I am sorry its Ben. Ben Kenobi" the stranger said.

Luke just drove on and would not say anymore at least until Windu had awakened again.


	14. Chapter 14

When the three of them got back to the farm Mara and Ben were waiting for their husband and father to come home. Luke Intruduced his family to his new friends "Mara I would like you to meet the infamous Master Windu…"

Mace said "Mace please"

Luke "and this is Ben Kenobi he come to work out with Qui-Jonn."

Mara answers "Well he's can do a lot more then that come and see" and Mara leads the three of them to the back of the field where a bunch of Jedi warriors are working out.

Qui-Gon "Hey Luke welcome back. I got tired of just training at this temple by myself so I decided to bring some of my friends along. I hope that it is all right?"

Luke answers "Sure I built it for you guys."

Mace says "That Qui-Gon Gin!"

"You didn't believe me? Asked Luke

Mace answered " I thought I did but this is to much. Where did all Jedi come from?"

Ben K "There is Tari shrik and Ki Damira and Yaddle where did all these great Jedi of the past come from?"

Qui-Gonn "Where did I come from you would know how many Jedi's wanted to come here. Even Yoda wanted to see what this was like. However all of us thought he was to much of an absolutlist perfectionist so we told him to stick it. Hey are you Kenobi?"

"Yeah" answers Ben K.

"You came here to be one of the Jedi right" asked Qui-Gon

"Uh huh" Ben K answered.

"Well suit up and we will see you in the temple for training" Qui-Gon said.

The thoughts that Han might have to foreclose on his brother in law did not enter into Luke's thoughts at all all that he could think of was that this sight was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day being the earth version of Sunday Luke and his family were out watching the Jedi practice when Han, Leia, Lando and Chewbacca showed up. Han said to Luke who was sitting on the bench "Luke it is time Luke. I am going to have to call in the loan. Now I have made arraignments for you to keep a good section of what is left of your crops but as it stands now all that you see belongs to me and my partners"

"Well what about the temple, Are you just going to tear it down?" asked Luke.

"Yes Luke being that you are broke and the rest of this pace is just waste full space" said Han.

Suddenly all the Jedi come closer to where the Luke is sitting and his son says "Daddy people will come."

"what is Ben talking about?" asked Han

"Daddy people will come because of what the Jedi means to people and to maintain the temple on this ground to learn and to teach we will you would only have to charge a modest amount like some private schools do" Ben said.

'You are broke Luke" Han said.

"Luke I understand what your son is talking about' Mace said. 'People will come. They will come to this stop on Naboo wanting to learn from the masters of the old Jedi ways and you will say: sure we don't mind it is only 20 to 30,000 credits for the semester. People will do so because they will want to learn and do so before some of them even realize that they are agreeing to it. Of course with those people we may half to refund half on the fair. This temple is a symbol at all that once was good and can be again. People will come Luke, oh yes people will most defiantly come."

Han is not impressed he says "Your broke Luke and you are rasing' not even realizing Han is doing this he pick up Ben and says 'your son to b e a dramer when reailty is staring him in the face."

"Take your hand off my son" Luke and Mara say together. Han does so but in a rush and Ben falls down it is obvious to everyone that he is not well" Luke Leia and Mara run to his side.

"Is he breathing" asks Leia

Mace ask "shall I call a doctor"

Mara I on her way back to the house when Luke spots Ben Kenobi n the line near the where the Temple ends. Luke yells back to Mara "Mara wait."

She asks "What just wait"

"Just wait" her husband responds.


	16. Chapter 16

Ben Kenobi knew what he needed to do even if it was to cost him another chance at the being a full Jedi at the peek of his skills. He ran to the path where the Temple and the rest of the Skywalker farm was divided. Ben Kenobi threw down his light saber and walked across as Obi-Wan Kenobi asking "What is it we have here?"

"He fell" Luke answered

"This child is choking to death' Kenobi responds. He does the Jedi version of the Heimlich maneuver on his namesake til the child starts coughing 'Piece of steak caught in his throat"

"That you Obi-wan" Luke says.

"No son thank you" Kenobi answers

"You can't go back by the Force you can't go back" Luke said

"Its alright. No one remains young forever" Kenobi tells Luke.

A few minutes later Han and his partners have just started to realize that there is a Jedi temple and members of that former order in Luke's Field and Han says "Where did all these I guess Jedi come from.'

Lando intervenes by saying Ben and the old fool are right. We can make a fortune all of us if Luke does not sell the field."

"Right don't sell the field. You can't sell the field Luke. Just don't sell the field" Han said.

"Leia can you help me take Ben inside and maybe you can explain it better to your husband" Mara says and the two women help Han Solo and Ben Skywalker into the house.

After the excitement had calmed down Qui-Gonn said to Luke "Luke after what has happened we are going to pack it in for a day. Hey you want to come with us."

"You mean it. I mean it would probably just be for a day" Luke answers.

"No not you him" Qui-Gonn said and points to Mace.

"Him what" Luke said

"What is out there" Mace said.

"Come and see" Qui Gonn said.

"Why does he get to go" Luke said.

"Because he is invited your not" Qui-Gonn said

"Not invited Hey wait a minute I built this temple you guys would not be here if it weren't for me. That is my corn and moisture that you guys are living in and I want to go see. Now I did all the crazy stuff and I have never asked what in this for me but I want to know what in it for me" Luke said.

"It that why you did this Luke for you. I think you better stay here Luke" Qui-Gonn said.

"Luke there was a reason that they chose me just as there is a reason they chose you to build this place" Mace said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"I did write about your father and what happened that. The one that sent you to Theed to find me" Mace said.

"You lied to me" Luke said.

"You barged into my home reminding me of that awful day that took men at least twenty five year of trying to forget. Look who knows I may even write about what has happened here. The Jedi Temple is restored. Some Peoples have been waiting for something like that to happen for over two thousand years" Mace said.


	17. Chapter 17

Mara walks back to the field with Ben and asks "Hey what is going on here?"

Luke grabs up Ben in his arms and says "Mace has been asked to go out with the other Jedi."

The three of them watch Mace walk into what is left of the cornfield. Luke turns around and sees that Qui-Gon is not moving "What? What is it you ghost?"

"If you build it he will come" Qui-Gon says and points to the last Jedi at the Temple a man in his twenties as he puts his light saber away.

"By the Force?" Luke says

Mara asks "What is it?"

"It's my father" Luke says.

"Ease his pain. Go the Distance" Mara said.

Luke then turns to Qui-Gon and says "It was you."

QuiGon before he walks into the field says "No Luke it was you"

"I only saw him late in life when he was worn down by life. Look at him he's looks like he has his whole life ahead of him and Leia and I are not a glint in his eye. What do I say to him" Luke said.

"Why don't you introduce him to his grandson" Mara said.

The man walks over to the family and said "Hi my name is Anakin Skywalker and I am just happy that you folks let us use this place to build the Temple."

"I am Luke Skywalker this is my wife Mara and my son Ben.' He brings out a picture of Leia and her family and tells Anakin who they are as well then says 'Ben this is… this is. This is Anakin."

"Well its been a long day and we will let you guys talk. Come on Ben" Mara said and walks into the house.

Anakin walks with Luke and tells him about his wife and children. Then asks "Is this heaven"

"No its Naboo" Luke said.

"Funny I could have sworn it was heaven" Anakin said.

"Hey dad do you want to work out?" Luke asks.

"I would really like that" Anakin said.


End file.
